When Freedom Calls
|animation =When Freedom Calls.gif }} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} When Freedom Calls is a Minutemen main quest and achievement/trophy in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough During travels through Concord, the Sole Survivor will spot a man protecting a group of people from raider attacks on a balcony of the Museum of Freedom. By the doors below the balcony is a short laser musket and some fusion cells for the taking. Clear any foes from the streets before entering the Museum. If at least one perk point has been dedicated to Locksmith, the Sole Survivor can unlock the door ahead, which uses an Advanced lock. Otherwise, head through the door to the right and begin battling through the raiders, making way upstairs. Take the opportunity to get armor and weapons from the raiders before heading to the second floor. Once all the raiders are dead, the door to the room where the settlers are will open. Go inside and speak to Preston Garvey, one of the last survivors of the Commonwealth Minutemen. While here, be sure to pick up the Perception bobblehead and the RobCo Fun magazine, containing the Atomic Command holotape. Agree to help them crush any remaining raider opposition in town. Make sure to talk to Mama Murphy, as this is one of the rare opportunities to learn Dogmeat's name if he is accompanying the player character in this quest. Passing a moderately-difficult Charisma check will get Mama Murphy to speak of something very dangerous that will rear its ugly head during the coming battle. Failing this check will only get response, "it ain't a Raider." Drop to the ground floor and into the basement. To unlock the door, one can choose to either hack the terminal or directly pick the lock; both are of novice difficulty. Once the door is open, grab the fusion core inside. Head upstairs and onto the roof to find a suit of T-45 power armor. Insert the fusion core into the power armor and climb inside the suit. Next, take the minigun from the Vertibird. One can either remain on the roof for more protection or jump off it into the fray. Do not worry about taking fall damage as the power armor will negate it. Begin killing the raiders; once Gristle—the only named raider—is dead, be sure to pick up the Corvega storage key from his body. After killing a number of raiders, a deathclaw will burst out of the sewer near the intersection and enter the fray. Although it looks menacing, the power armor and minigun should prove helpful in ending it. Once all of the enemies are dead, re-enter the Museum of Freedom and speak to Preston Garvey. Mama Murphy will speak to the Sole Survivor about their destiny and their son, directing them to Diamond City. This will initiate the next quest of the main storyline, Jewel of the Commonwealth. Once that is done, one can either part ways with Preston here and seek the city out, or accompany him and the settlers to Sanctuary Hills. Talking to Preston once in Sanctuary will end this quest and begin the next quest for the Minutemen, The First Step. Quest stages Notes * If the Sole Survivor already has a fusion core in their inventory when they speak to Sturges, they can use it in the power armor and save the one found in the basement. * Sturges has alternative dialogue if the player character is already wearing power armor upon accepting the quest. He will also remark differently depending on the presence or absence of a fusion core. If there is no fusion core, he will still recommend retrieving one from the basement. There is also additional dialogue with Preston Garvey if the Sole Survivor is already carrying a minigun. * It is possible to skip this quest altogether and head towards Diamond City straight away. However, to progress further in the Minutemen questline, this quest must be completed. If the Sole Survivor reaches Diamond City before Concord, interacting with Piper will trigger this quest. * The deathclaw spawn seems to be scripted to occur after a certain time, as well as by proximity; thus, it is possible to remain on the museum roof and observe the deathclaw's emergence from a distance, without having to descend to ground level and put oneself at risk. However, this can make the fight last longer, as the deathclaw may move out of the Sole Survivor's line of sight, necessitating dropping to the ground to continue the fight. * Unlike all other deathclaws, the deathclaw that spawns during this quest has a damage resistance of 560. That means armor-piercing weapons are effective to damage it. * It is possible to complete this quest without ever getting the fusion core and power armor. * Without using a suit of power armor, it is possible to get the minigun from the Vertibird with at least 8 points in Strength. * If this quest wasn't completed when Burning Cover has been activated, then Desdemona will request the Sole Survivor to seek out the remnants of the Commonwealth Minutemen in Concord and work with them to take down the Institute. In order to complete Burning Cover, When Freedom Calls must be completed first. * With Nuka-World installed, should the Sole Survivor become the overboss of Nuka-World prior to completing this quest, then at the end of this quest, Preston Garvey will be upset about what the Sole Survivor did in helping the Nuka-World raiders, and will ask them to repent their actions and to leave them by stating that "the last thing the Commonwealth needs is another gang of Raiders." Regardless of ignoring or accepting Garvey's request to leave the Nuka-World raiders, he will state that in order to continue working with the Minutemen, he will ask them to eliminate the Nuka-World raiders first. ** Accepting Garvey's request to wipe out the Nuka-World raiders will start Open Season, the quest where the Sole Survivor must execute the Nuka-World raider gang leaders to free Nuka-Town's traders from slavery. This is the same quest the Sole Survivor gets when they meet Mackenzie Bridgeman. ** The Nuka-World raiders don't have to be eliminated; just simply becoming their enemy will return Preston Garvey's dialogue back to normal again. This is the only scenario where one can get the most of the Nuka-World raiders and keep Preston Garvey as a companion. If Open Season has been completed, Preston won't mention the Nuka-World raiders at all. Category:Commonwealth Minutemen quests Category:Fallout 4 achievements and trophies de:Wenn die Freiheit ruft es:Cuando la libertad llama fr:L'Appel de la Liberté pl:Gdy wzywa wolność pt:Quando a Liberdade Chama ru:Зов свободы uk:Поклик волі zh:自由鐘聲響起